Cats of Springclan: Fawnpetal
by Brunette Baby
Summary: Join Fawnpetal as her story of forbidden love unfolds
1. Chapter 1

**Springclan Cats Menchioned in the Story **

NOTICE: There are more cats in the clan, but these cats have parts in the story.

**Leader:**

Crowstar- Gray tom, almost black, with green eyes and short fur.

**Deputy:**

Thunderclash- Golden tom with red paws, medium length fur and yellow eyes

**Medicine cat: **

Petalclaw- Ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip, short fur, and orange eyes.

**Medicine cat apprentice:**

Fawnpaw- Dark brown she-cat with white spots on her back. Has white neck fur, tail-tip, and stomach. Has black paws and hazel (green and amber mixed) eyes. Her fur is medium length everywhere exept for her fluffy neck fur and tail.

**Warriors:**

Falconfur- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and medium length fur.

Mothbreeze- Ginger she-cat with short fur and green eyes.

Mousefur- Light brown tabby she-cat with medium length fur the sticks up all over the place. Has green eyes.

Rainscar- Dark gray she-cat with a white stomach and blue eyes. Has medium length fur. One side of her face is covered in scars and both of her ears have notches.

**Apprentices:**

Pondpaw- Blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes and short fur.

Eaglepaw- Tom with white fur, brown paws, a ginger patch around one eye, and yellow eyes. Has short fur.

Badgerpaw- White tom with medium length fur and green eyes.

Graypaw- Gray tabby tom with medium length fur and yellow eyes.

Lightpaw- White she-cat with orange eyes and short fur.

**Kits:**

Birchkit- Light brown tom with one dark brown front paw and blue eyes. Medium length fur.

Nightkit- Solid black tom with green eyes. Has medium length fur.

Tigerkit- Dark brown she-cat with black tiger-like stripes and orange eyes. Has short fur.

Breezekit- Light gray tom with green eyes. Has medium length fur.

Lightningkit- White she-cat with a ginger streak on her back and yellow eyes. Has short fur.

Sandkit- Sandy colored she-cat with short fur and green eyes.

Mudkit- Reddish-brown tom with green eyes.

Cloudkit- White tom with messy fur that sticks up everywhere and blue eyes.

**Others:**

Shadow- Black tom with one white paw and blue eyes. Has medium length fur.

**Starclan:**

Springstar- White she-cat with short fur and green eyes. Half of her face is so badly clawed, she has a missing eye and ear.


	2. Chapter 2

A gentle, fresh, warm summer breeze blew through the camp of Springclan and into the nursery as Mothbreeze, a ginger she-cather sister Petalclaw, was having her kits. The medicine cat, Petalclaw gently rested her tail on Mothbreze while Mothbreeze's mate, Falconfur, a dark brown tom with amber eyes, said calming words to his mate. The other kits watched, eyes wide. _Oh, when will you come out, little one?... _Thought Mothbreeze.

"You just need to breathe. Your doing very good." Murmured Petalclaw.

Mothbreeze shut her eyes tightly, then breathed, and pushed. Still, her kit had not come out. Falconclaw flickered a worried gaze over to his mate: Mothbreeze, then to Nightflower who had flickered a worried gaze back...

It was dark, the stars twinkled in the night sky and the moon was slowly rising. Finally, a tiny she-cat was pushed out. Her fur was medium length everywhere accept her tail and neck fur which was long and fluffy and her legs were very long. Her soft, kitten-like fur was very dark brown, her neck, stomach, muzzle and tail tip was pure white white and her paws here jet black. She was beautiful. Mothbreeze gently moved the frail little kit to her stomach. One her back, were little white spots.

"Thats great, she came!" Said Petalclaw, a little smile on her face as she muzzled Mothbreeze. "Now let your kit sleep."

"I should get some sleep, too." Mumbled Falconfur.

"Wait! Dont you want to see what I name her?"

"Sure." They agreed.

Mothbreeze looked through the little hole in the wall and saw the moon slowly rise, then she looked down. Her kit was already fast asleep now. "Hmmm..." She murmured, deep in thought. "I know a good name!"

"What?" Asked her mate curiously.

"Fawnkit." Said Mothbreeze, smiling.

It was finally falltime. The leaves were covering the ground and the kits were happily playing in the leaves. On a large pile of leaves, stood a beautiful, dainty, giggling kit. Her legs were long, and she had a feminine slender build to her. She looked very delecate and sweet. And she had the most beautiful eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of warm amber surrounding a lovley shade of forest green. Her eyes were also very big and they always sparkled. And her nose had the perfect shade of pink. Her tail was long and fluffy and so was her neck fur. And she had little white spots on her back. Her name: Fawnkit. This is where her story starts...


	3. Chapter 3

As I stood on the leaf pile, I breathed for air. I had just outrun Pondkit, a dark blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes, in a race.

"No fair, Fawnkit!" She grumbled, as she ran to the top of the leaf pile and shoved me off, making me loose my balence and tumble off of the leaf pile. "You have longer legs! That makes you able to run faster..." She sat down, gasping for air.

"I want up there, too." I said in a whiney voice as I climbed up and sat by Pondkit. "Anyway, it wasnt fair to push me off!" I said.

"So I guess we're equal."

"Guess so."

"_Fawnkit_?" A voice called. It was my mother! My ears perked up, "Time to sleep!" I dont want to sleep! I got up and ran into the flower field which bordered the camp.

"Where are you going?" Shouted Pondkit.

"Why should I sleep if theres an adventure awaiting me?" I shouted back. And quickly, I was out of sight.

The moon had fully risen, I stopped running, and I began to walk, exausted. And as I wondered through the flower field that night, I heard something ruffling. Suddenly, flowers were moving. "Who's there?" I whispered. No answer... _Be brave! _I thought. Suddenly, I saw a kit come out of no where. He looked about my age, maybe a little older. He had black fur and one white paw. His eyes were dark blue. He went into a pouncing postion and growled. I squealed then jumped and backed up. Suddenly, he stood up, an amused look on his face.

"I wont hurt you!" He laughed.

I tilted my head. "You looked like you wanted to."

"Yeah I guess... So, whats your name?"

"I'm Fawnkit."

"Fawnkit? Yeah, you look like your name would be 'Fawn'. But why have 'kit' at the end of your name? Whatever. My name is Shadow."

"Just Shadow? You mean Shadowkit, right?"

"What? No! Anyway, where are you from?"

"Springclan."

"Cool, I'm just a rouge."

"Oh..." I was unsure about what a rouge was, but something about the word frightened me in a way.

"Fawnkit? Fawnkit!" My father shouted as he ran over to me. "What in starclan is going on? And who is _this_? Is he a rouge? If he is, we will have to kill him!" That made Shadow flinch.

My eyes widened and my ears shot up. Right then, I knew I had to lie. I wouldent let him be killed. "N-no, Father. He is just a clan cat. He's from..." I paused. "Winterclan."

"Is that true?" Asked my father sternly, looking at Shadow."

He backed up a little and looked at me, then back at him. "It is true... I'm..."

"Shadowkit." I mouthed.

"Shadowkit!" He said. "My name is Shadowkit."

"Very well then, run off. Go back to your clan!" Commanded my father. Thorn looked at me and mouthed a goodbye, and so did I as my father picked me up and carried me back to the nursery.

I woke up, blinking the sleep from my eyes. Was I the only one awake? I looked around. Yes. That was when I felt a pebble hit my paw. "Fawnkit!" A voice whispered.

"Huh?" I slowly got up.

"It's me, Thorn."

I got up and ran out of the nursery, over to Shadow. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Coming to see you..." He said exitedly, "My parents always let me roam around..."

"Well our leader, Crowstar, wont be too happy if he sees you here. And my father will kill you if he sees you with me!" I said quickly. "Lets go!"

Then we ran, side-by-side into the meadow of flowers, giggling. We pounced at bugs (I missed every time, and he caught them). And we play wrestled (And of course, he won). He soon stopped, and I looked up, the flowers overtowering us. "You know Fawnkit, your the only real friend I've had."

"Really?" I asked, catching my breath.

"Yeah. Too bad we arent allowed to see eachother. Well, we can, if we dont get caught."

"Yeah."

"Fawnkit, your my best friend."

"Your my best friend too, Shadow. We'll be friends forever." I chuckled as I pounced on him, and he quickly got up and lept on me. Then, we chuckled as we ran through the meadow.

Suddenly, I managed to pin him down, but he went easy on me. Then, he looked into my eyes and mumbled, "Wow... Your pretty."

I fluttered eyelids and looked into his eyes, smiling. "Thanks."

Quckly, I let him up, almost forgetting. Then, we walked. It was dark and my mother was probably looking for me. "Ouch!" I sqealed. "Something has my foot!" I groaned and collapsed. It was sharp, and when I looked down, I saw that something had caught my foot. I began to whimper. "Get my parents!" I shouted.

"Will you be alright?" He whispered, tooken aback.

My eyes were now halfway closed and my vision became blurry. The pain; It was unbearable. I could feel blood dripping to my back paw, the sharp teeth of the trap digging deeper into my slender legs. "Yes." I said in a weak whimper. Then, he ran off. I tried not to move. Moving made the pain worsen, and every time I did move, I painfully screamed. I just wanted to lie down, but if I did; It would hurt. It felt as if I were waiting for hours. "H-h-he-help..." I tried to scream for help, I couldnt bear it. I couldnt wait. I couldnt shout for help. The words lost heir track every time I did. The wind became cold, making me shiver. Finally, I heard ruffling, and my father appeared. He was angry.

"Stay still!" He shouted, then he began digging... And digging... And digging... I decided I would help, but when I tried, I hurt myself. "We need to get this off of you!" He shouted. His eyes filled with worry mixed with anger. Suddenly, my eyes closed. "No! Dont die, Fawnkit!" I was gripping for my life. If I closed them, it would be the end... Of everything. Then, I heard more pawsteps.

"My baby!" I heard my mother shout in a worried, motherly tone.

"Is she alright?" Asked Shadow.

"You shut up!" Shouted my father. "Your just a _rouge_!"

"And I helped you find your daughter who was in pain! I didnt leave her like most of us would do!" Thorn yelled. "I would never do that..." He said in a whisper.

"Leave. Leave or you _will _die!" Commanded my father in a shakey voice.

"N-no... Let him stay, please?" I whispered weakly.

"_Leave_." Growled my father. Then, I heard little footsteps fade away. My best friend had left.

"He's just a kit. If he makes Fawnkit happy, you should have let him stay. At least in the hard time."

"Too late. He left." Spat my father in a dull tone. "Lets hurry!" He growled, and contenued digging. But suddenly, my eyes closed. Darkness took over me. It covered me like a blanket. I felt a rush go through me. That rush was my life. My only life...


	4. Chapter 4

"We have been waiting for you." A voice echoed off in the distance.

"Huh? Who's there?" I asked, getting up.

"My name is Springstar. I am the first leader of Springclan."

"Um, okay... Where are you..?"

There was the ruffling of trees. Then, suddenly a white she-cat with short fur and blue eyes jumped off of a tree and faced me. One half of her face was clawed, and it looked as though her eye was even clawed off. I wondered how, but I didnt ask. That would be rude. "Now do you see me?" She asked.

I nodded, backing up a little, curiousity flowing my eyes.

"You seemed confused." She said.

"I am confused. Where am I? Why am I here?"

"You are dead-"

"_What?_"

"Fawnkit, you died. You were caught in a trap and lost too much blood..." Her one eye was full of sadness. "Your... Your only a kit, though... This isnt fair..."

"Well, what can you do about this? Am I just dead? No turning back?" I asked. My worried voice going down to a whisper. I sunck into the tall grass. "This cant be it... Can it, Springstar?"

"I will grant your life back, young kit." She said, smiling.

"Oh thank you!" I sqealed as I jumped up, a smile on my face. Then Springstar bowed her head towards me, and everything became blurry until I closed my eyes...

I found myself in the medicine den, Petalclaw hovering over me. "She's alive." She said in her usual flat voice, a smile on her face.

"Good, we have not lost a kit." Said Crowstar, smiling. He had dark, ashy gray fur and blazing orange eyes.

"W-where am I..?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

"In the medicine den! What does it look like?" Said Petalclaw. She was always cranky and short tempered. But she had a heart of gold and was always misunderstood.

"Well, I need to go make a patrol." Said Crowstar, getting on his paws and leaving the medicine den.

I looked at my leg and gasped. My back leg had some missing fur where the teeth got it, and there were scratches on it.

"It will heal and your fur will grow back. No need to throw a fit. I've dealt with this before. Can you walk?"

"I-I think so..." I got up, wobbly at first, but then I began to gain my balence.

"Good, now off you go." She said.

"Thank you." I said, then I ran off into the nursery den. My mother and father were in there, arguing.

"She was with a rouge!" Shouted her father. A helpless look on Mother's face. "Go talk to her." He said, leaving.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh! Thank starclan your alive!" Mothbreeze cried.

"What were you and Father arguing about?" I asked.

"Er, I need to have a talk with you. Come outside, Fawnkit." She said, leading me out of the warm nursery to outside. It was cold, I could tell it was almost winter. Then, she sat down, and so did I as I waited for her to talk. "Me and your Father had a talk about you being with that rouge. But dear-"

"No! You cant keep us from seeing eachother! We _can _meet in secret! You wont catch us, Father wont catch us... Even a whole patrol wont catch us! You cant choose my friends for me!" I whined, tears going down my face.

"Shh... Hush. It's for your own good. Dont you see, he may be all good now. But once a rouge, always a rouge. He will grow to be like his parents and any other rouge. And rouges are no different from selfish, hateful _rats_."

"No... No! _No_! Your lying!" Then, before she could stop me I ran off, tears streaming across my face. Suddenly, I stopped. The sun was up. If only it was as warm as it looked. I shivered. Suddenly, I heard pawsteps.

"Hey Fawnkit!" It was Shadow.

"Hey." I said, in my usual little voice. I had to sound fine to him. But I knew what I had to do. My parents arent happy with me. They never really are... Of course my father. I need to make them happy about me. I have to... "We cant be friends."

"What?"

"We just cant!" I spat. I looked down at my paws sadly, then shut my eyes tightly to keep from crying. "Goodbye." I whispered, then, I ran back to camp. I felt that would be the last time I would ever see him...


	5. Chapter 5

The scratches on my legs had finally healed, I was thankful for that. And the fur that was missing grew back, too.

"Wake up!" whispered Pondkit as she prodded me until I lifted my head.

"Come on! We're going to be apprentices!" Shouted Graykit, a tabby tom with yellow eyes.

"Tired..." I mumbled, lying my head back down.

"Fawnkit, you want to stay a kit?" Asked Mothbreeze.

"What? No!" I whined.

"Get up then."

"Fine." I moaned, annoyed. Then, I got up and stretched.

"Okay, lets go!" Shouted graykit, me and Pondkit followed exitedly until we saw Crowstar. That was when I realized how much snow there was. I shivered and wrinkled my little pink nose as a snowflake hit my nose. He flickered his ears for us to follow him, so we did - All three of us. We were led to the highrock; a rock that was right by Crowstar's den. We followed him up it, little flowers blossomed in the cracks of it. I was amazed that some of Springclan's flowers managed to surive at Winter, so I quickly picked one, but sneezed and it blew away. I realized I was behind everyone so I ran by my friends' sides quickly. Finally, we were at the top.

"Cats of Springclan!" Shouted Crowstar's booming voice. Suddenly, there was a crowd. "We gather her today to welcome three new apprentices! First: Graykit! Your name is now Graypaw, you will train to be a warrior! Your mentor will be Oceanfang!" The cats cheered as he leaped for joy and ran next to his mentor, a light gray she cat with blue eyes. "Next: Pondkit! You will be Pondpaw, you will train to be a warrior. Your mentor will be Barknose!" She exitedly smiled and ran next to her mentor, a white tom with a brown muzzle. "Last but not least: Fawnkit. You shall be called Fawnpaw, and you will train to be a medicine cat! Your mentor will be Petalclaw!" My smile dropped. But quickly, I faked a shy little smile and ran over to my mother, who muzzled me and congratuated me. I tried to seem happy. I had to. I want to make my parents happy... If being a medicine cat will make them happy...

I was prodded awake... In the medicine den. The smell of herbs wafting to my nose. "Get up lazey-bones." Grumbled Petalclaw.

"Okay okay." I murmured, getting up and stretching, then I sat down and began to groom myself as Petalclaw told me exactly what to do.

"Okay, so I'm running low on herbs and I need you to help me get some. I could also teach about some herbs on the way, got it?" She asked exitedly, as if she was happy to be able to train an apprentice.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I murmured quickly, getting up and following her out of the den.

We were finally near the pond which was covered in ice. "Look, there's cat tail across the pond... You see it?" Whispered Petalclaw.

I pointed my muzzle towards a tall plant. "That?"

"Yes. Try to get as much as you can. I'll be out searching for other things." She said, then walked off.

I looked across the pond. _I think I'll just go across it._ I thought. So, I lifted up my paw and slowly put it on the ice. It felt strong to me, so I slowly got on it. Then, I began to walk slowly. That was when I heard a crack. I was right in the middle of the pond, and I was too scared to move. I stayed there, not moving a paw. Suddenly, it opened up. I yowled as I fell into the cold icey water. It was so cold, I could barely move. I was paralyzed by the freezing water. I began to sink in helplessly. I couldnt hold my breath for too long, and I began to pannick. Air was all I could think of. I tried to go back to the suface but I was too shocked in cold. I prayed to starclan that I wouldn't die... Again. Suddenly, I noticed myself easily going back up to the surface, onto land. I lied in the snow shivering, gasping for breath. My were eyes blurred from the water and I couldn't see. All I knew is that there was a dark figure looming over me. "Petalclaw..?" I mumbled weakly.

"You dont know me." The voice snapped. This was a tom. I could tell from the voice.

"Wh-who is it then?" My eye suddenly opened to see a black tom with one white paw and dark blue eyes.

"Listen, she-cat, I trust you... I think... To not tell anyone I was here." He spat, then, ran off.

I hissed as he ran off. I wanted to chase after him and ask him who he was. But it was too late. He was gone. Then, I heard quick pawsteps. "Fawnpaw? Why in Starclan are you wet?"

"I fell into the pond." I said, teeth clenched with anger.

"Oh poor dear, cant you do _anything_ without messing up? As a kit, you became friends with some no good rouge, then, you got stuck in a fox trap and now you fell into an icey pond. What next?"

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said... I said shut up..." I managed sqeak out, crouching down with my ears pulling back.

"Fawnpaw! You grab that cat tail and bring it to me, then march back to camp and _think _about what you said to me!"

"Whatever." I mumbled, this time, walking _around _the pond. I picked as much cat tail as I could find popping up through the snow and gave it to Nightflower. Then, I walked back to camp, my tail dragging.

When I made it to camp, I ran into the medicine den, shaking the snow off of my long soft pelt. I wondered how all of my friends were doing. The cats that were training to be warriors... Well, maybe I could learn to like being a medicine cat. I curled up on the soft moss in my den, and fell asleep...

I felt a paw prod me. The sky was dark. "Fawnpaw. You need to do some practice. You fell asleep when I was suppost to train you." Whispered Petalclaw.

I stretched and got up. "Okay. What am I learning?"

"I'm going to teach you what each herb is and how they work. Afterwards, you may go back to bed."

I got up and shook the moss off my fur, then let Petalclaw teach me about nearly every herb in the den... I hope I can remember well...

"No! _No!_ You will never learn! Just go back to sleep. You cant learn!" She growled, I backed away and paced to my moss nest. _I cant do anything right..._ Suddenly, I fell asleep.

I was standing in the flower field surrounding camp. Suddenly, Thunderclash, the deputy, ran up to me and slashed me with his claws. I lowered down, my ears pulled back. "You dont belong here!" He shouted in a booming voice. "Your worthless! You cant do anything!" He growled. Then, my mother and father went by his sides, glaring at me. "You cant do _anything_." They growled.

"Th-this cant be happening!" I backed up and stumbled. Suddenly, I was in Starclan. I saw Springstar.

"Oh no! Please dont tell me I died again." I cried.

"You didnt die, Fawnpaw. You are dreaming. And your here for a reason. I bring you a warning." She murmured to me.

"What is it?"

"Just do what you know is right. You go a different direction. No one wants you to turn that way. But you will do what your heart says." She said gracefully.

"What do you mean?" I yelled, confused as I found myself sinking... I was lying down in the medicine den. Awake. And my dream haunted me all day.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now spring. There was still barely any snow on the groud and the sun was up, warming my flowey pelt. "Hi Fawnpaw." Said Pondpaw.

"Hey." I murmured, sitting up. Pondpaw came to sit by me. Suddenly, Badgerpaw, a white tom with green eyes, came to sit by us, too.

"Hey Fawnpaw." He murmured shyly.

"Hi." I said, flicking my ear in greeting. He liked me, but I didnt feel the same way towards him. We just lied down and sunbathes in silence.

"I'm going to catch up with graypaw. Later guys." Said Pondpaw, getting up and leaving.

I was so happy that it was summer. There were so many sicknesses going around when it was cold... I shuddered at the thought. I was so stressed that I couldnt figue out which herb to use. At least no kits were lost.

"Fawnpaw, Sunkit has a thorn in his paw. I'm going to get it out for him but could you please get some marygold? He might get an infection." Shouted Petalclaw from her den. I got up and headed to the flower patch. _Marygold... Marygold... What is marygold? _ Suddenly, as I was about to wonder off a bit farther, I heard a growl. Then, four angry looking cats surrounded me. One was a tom that had white and ginger fur with orange eyes. Another was a black she-cat with ghostly gray eyes. And there was a silver tom with blue eyes. They were all very very large... Accept for one with black fur and one white paw. He was a tom. His eyes were dark blue. But they all were way bigger than me. And suddenly, I remembered. He saved me from drowning in the lake. And I seemed to remember him from something else. I knew there was something else. But what? Maybe if I found out his name, that would help. Unlike the others, he was slender and tall. The others were more short. I quickly tried to walk around them, but the she-cat shoved me to the ground.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"To kill you." Growled the ginger and white tom.

Suddenly, they all surrounded me. "Eat these." Said the silver tom, passing me some bright red berries. I remember learning about a berry that looked like that. But I forgot what they were called and what they did. But they smelled divine. The black tom just loomed over me, his face expressionless. And when I looked up from where I was lying, I caught his eyes and he managed to catch mine. His expression changed. He looked shocked and even jumped up a little. He contenued to stare into my eyes. A little smile curled on his face, then suddenly, his expression became hard.

"Eat the berries, pretty." Grolwed the she-cat. I wasnt sure what they would do, so I refused to eat them. She growled, glaring at me. The silver tom ran into me and I tumbled down, bumping into a tree, knocking my head and I could barely see them running off... Accept for the tom. He ran over to me.

"Just hold in there..." He said in a tense voice. "Are you dizzy?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, it should go away soon." He murmured. _I already know that! _I wanted to whine.

"Er, okay, I'm all better now. I'll be going." As I got up, I bumped into him and fell over. "Oh, sorry." I mumbled, still feeling a tad bit dizzy.

He just laughed. That made me angry. I usually didn't act agressive, but I had enough of him. I leaped on him and pinned him down (And of course, he let me, and amused look on his face). Suddenly, he stopped and we were silent. We looked into eachother's eyes and I knew who he was. "Shadow?" I murmured quietly.

"Fawnkit?" He asked, his ears perked up.

"Fawn_paw_."

"I-I cant believe its you." He laughed and I joined in. "I missed you so much!" He said, brushing his cheek against mine.

"I missed you, too." I whsipered.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

"I felt there was a piece of me missing..." Then, I looked into his eyes. "It was you." I whispered. Then, suddenly, I realized something. _I'm in love! Medicine cats cant be in love!_ I backed up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"No! No! We cant! I will get in trouble! I have to go!" And I ran off, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I was back at camp. "Did you bring the marygold?" Asked Petalclaw. _Oh no..._

"Um, I forgot."

"You always forget! Now I have to go get it! Go in your den and try to name every herb in there!" She growled.

I sighed as I watched her run off. I slowly walked into the den. It was stocked with herbs. There were so many. They all had different smells, different colors, tastes, textures... It was so confusing! I hissed and ran over by the little pool of water in the medicine den. As i looked down into it, I saw my reflection. "I dont even know who you are." I mumbled, staring at it. "All I know is this: your not a medicine cat." A teardrop fell into it I and furiously splashed it, watching it shatter. Then, I walked away.

"Fawnpaw!" Shouted the deputy, Thunderclash, a golden tom with black paws.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Petalclaw?" He asked urgently.

"She's getting herbs."

"Oh no..."

"What?"

"...We dont have time for this!"

"Time for what?"

"Follow me! Our leader is dying." He shouted, running into the leader's den. I gasped and followed.

"Is this his last life?" I asked, when I saw him lying down in the den. Thunderclash nodded. _Oh no!_ "Okay, what happened?"

"He just got bit by a snake. What must we do?"

"I-I dont know!"

"What do you mean you dont know? Your a medicine cat apprentice for Starclan's sake!"

"I'm not good at it, though."

"Well do something!" Thunderclash shouted. I could now feel my heart pounding in my chest as I watched my old leader slowly die. "Fawnpaw!" Hissed Thunderclash, shoving me into the walls of the den, cornering me. "Do something! Your leader is dying!" He spat. So I ran over to Crowstar, but it was too late. His breathing had stopped. "You killed him!"

"I didn't kill him..."

"Yes you did! When I'm leader, I'll make sure you _never_ become a medicine cat! Unworthy she-cat!"

"I understand." I murmured. "Crowstar will be missed. I hope at least he understands that if I knew how, I would have done my best to keep him alive." Then I walked off. I knew that when he came back from the Moonstone, he was going to tell Nightflower evrything. I went into the medicine den and lied down.

"Cats of Springclan!" I heard the booming voice of Thunderclash shout. Cats surrounded him. "Crowstar has died of a snake bite." Suddenly, I saw Nightflower walk in and sit by me.

"Whats going on?" She whispered.

"Crowstar died." I said in a sad voice.

"He could have lived, but the clan's medicine cat apprentice _let_ him die!" Shouted Thunderclash. All of the cats faced me.

I got up and faced them, "I didn't! I just didn't know how to help! I would never let him die if I knew what herbs to use!" I yelled helplessly. I turned around, not bothering to see whats the other cats thought of that.

"For that, when I am leader, she will be a warrior apprentice!" And then, he left. He was going to be the new leader.

Tears began streaming down my cheeks. I ran to the flower field. Suddenly, I saw Shadow. "Whats wrong?" He asked, running over to comfort me.

"My whole clan probably thinks I'm a killer. They were told I let Crowstar die when he was bit by a snake. But, I just didn't know what to do... And now I'm going to be a warrior apprentice." I said soflty.

"You don't even look like you could be a killer!" I said, angered.

"Don't be angry. I'm fine." I said. "I should get going anyway."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I said, then I walked off, into camp.

Thunderclash, or should I say Thunder_star_, was waiting for me.

"Where were you?" He growled.

"I was-"

"You smell like rouge."

"I was out in the flowers. How can I smell like rouge?" I hissed, agnered at myself for not bothering to wash it off.

"Whatever. I decided to let you be a medicine apprentice. But you'll have to learn. Got it?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, I will let the clan know." And he walked off. And _I _was ready to train harder.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late at night. The sad vigil was over and the elders were now off to bury Crowstar. I had just trained all day and I think I did pretty well cause I spent most of the day reciting the names of herbs. I was very happy with myself. Suddenly, I heard pawsteps. "Who's there?" I whispered.

"It's me, Badgerpaw."

"Oh, hey."

"Would you like to go for a walk."

"We can't roam off, you know that right. We will get in touble."

"We'll sneak."

"Very well then."

We were wondering through the flower patch. "So, is there anyone you like?" Asked Badgerpaw, breaking the silence.

I liked Shadow, but of course, if I said that, I would give everything away. "No." I said quickly.

"Oh..." We stopped and sat under an apple tree, apple blossoms all over. "You look beautiful." Badgerpaw said kindly to me.

"Oh, thanks." I said, smiling.

"I was wondering do y-" He was broke off by a ruffling noise in the flowers. "Who's there?" He growled, getting up.

"I'm sure its nothing!" I snapped. _Its shadow._

"I'm going to make sure."

"No you wont!"

"Why?"

"Er..."

"_What_?"

"D-dont! Its nothing! Nothing at all..." I said tensly, running in front of him. I smelled Shadow's sent now.

"What in Starclan's name is going on?" He asked.

"Nothing!"

"I think your lying."

"I'm not!"

"Then let me check." He said, walking around me.

Quickly, I leaped over and swiped my paw across his face, clawing him and leaving scars across his muzzle. "No!"

He growled and leaped on me, pinning me down. "Your insane!" He growled.

"No, you just dont understand!"

"Understand what? Understand that you clawed my face cause I heard a noise?"

"No!"

"What then?"

"I-I..."

"Go on."

"I cant tell." I said in a quiet, nervious voice.

"You cant tell? What if I'm going to claw your face off if you _dont tell_? He growled. I thought about him hurting Shadow and I knew what I had to say.

"No." Suddenly, Shadow ran over and leaped on Badgerpaw,pinning him down and getting him off of me.

"Dont hurt her!" Shadow growled.

"So its you she's hiding!" Sneered Badgerpaw. I never imagined Badgerpaw acting this crazy.

"Maybe so." Spat Shadow. They both glared at eachother, growling. Badgerpaw got free and clawed Shadow, making him fall over. Then, he bit his muzzle. Quickly, Shadow got up and rammed into Badgerpaw and clawed him right in the jaw. I crouched down in horror. They were both bleeding badly. They began to circle eachother, growling.

"Rouge!" Sneered Badgerpaw. Shadow ignored him. Suddenly, Badgerpaw leaped, pinning Shadow down. But quickly, Shadow got up and pinned Badgerpaw down instead. Shadow began to furiously claw his face, it was so horrible, I had toshut my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw a huge puddle of blood, and saw Badgerpaw lying in it, his whole face grueomley clawed.

"Stupid she-cat!" He spat weakly. "You just let me get hurt, huh? Not even bothered to get help!" He growled. I stood there paralyzed by fear and shock. "I loved you! But now, I hate you. You let a _rouge_ just wonder about in Springclan territory! You probably let him eat all of our food too, huh?"

"He's not bad!" I whined, my ears pulling back.

"Thats why he tried to kill me..."

"He was defending me!"

"Just wait till I tell Thunderstar."

"N-no... Dont do that... Please..."

"I will. Mostly to see _you_ in pain!"

"Dont... I'm sorry, it's just... I love him..."

"Too bad. Things dont allways go your way!" He spat, furious.

My face became cold and my eyes narrowed. "Then you must die." I hissed through my teeth.

"How are _you _going to kill _me_?"

"You are weak."

"I could still kill you even when I'm weak! So go ahead... I dare you."

I looked at Shadow. He face looked twisted with guilt and confusion. "Shadow?" I said, walking up to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just had a rough fight, thats all."

"I understand. Er, could you hand me a few of those berries?" I asked, pointing my muzzle to a push dotted with bright red berries. He ran over and began to pick a few, then handed them to me. "Perfect..." I said, my mouth twisting into an evil little grin.

"Why did you need berries?" Asked Shadow, back to normal.

"You'll see." I said in a satisfied voice, walking over to Badgerpaw, still lying in his own blood. I dropped the berries by his head.

"Why in the name of Starclan did you bring me berries?" He spat.

"Eat them!" I shouted.

"What are these? The berries of death?" He sneered, laughing.

"Maybe."

"Hah! I'll eat them, its not like I could die from eating a few berries." I said, still laughing, he ate them.

"Want to know what kind of berries these are?" I asked in a satisfied voice.

"What?"

"Deathberries."

"Deathberries?"

"Yup. We use them to kill cats painlessly."

"_What_? You little-" He began to choke. And as he choked, my face was expressionless. The cat that tried to kill my love, the cat who threatened to claw my face off... Was dying... Right at my paws. And I was the one who killed him. Was this possibly an accomplishment? Did he deserve to die? Suddenly, his breathing and choking stopped. His eyes had stopped moving. His blood matted face became expressionless. He was dead. I looked up, feeling bad. I never thought I would help a cat die. Thunder boomed and it was now raining. Lightning struck across the sky.

"Fawnpaw?" Murmuered Shadow, walking over to me carefully. "You okay?" He whispered, stroking his tail across my back.

"I really dont know." I murmured, and looked down at the body right at my paws. Thunder clashed and lightning struck across a the sky. That was when I saw my best friend, Pondpaw, staring at me, shocked. "Fawnpaw?" She gasped.

"I-I..."

"You killed him."

"I didnt..."

"Then why is he dead?"

"Well he-"

"And his face! Its clawed to the point where I cant even see it! What did you do to him? I never thought you would kill anyone!"

"Please, let me explain..." And I explained everything to her. "You wont tell, will you. Lets just say he got in a badger attack and it was too late to help him... Please?"

"Whatever. But if someone does find out, I'm out of this whole thing."

"Thanks, that all I need. Could you go back to camp, please, and tell them what happened. Say I'll be there soon to show them where the body is."

"Fine." She growled, running back to camp.

I turned and faced Shadow, who reappeared from behind the apple tree, where he was hiding. I ran over to him and brushed cheeks. "Promise me, promise me one thing." I whispered to him.

"Anything for you, love, just name it." He said sweetly.

"Promise, you wont hurt me." I said.

"I promise I'll never hurt you." He said.

"I must go now. You better get as far as possible so no one sees you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then, we parted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, where is his body?" Asked Thunderstar.

"Follow me. I will show you." I said, leading him out of camp.

As we walked, he said, "I'm sorry, Fawnpaw, for being so rude to you and calling you a killer." That made me a bit tense. _a killer_

"It's fine." I said in my typical soft, femine voice.

"Great." He said. Finally, we were by his body. "Wow... Looks like that badger clawed him badly in the face... I can barely see it... Poor Badgerpaw, he never even made it to be a warrior..." He said sadly.

"Yeah." I said, beginning to feel guilty... All over again. At least the rain was washing any sent away.

"Well, thanks for telling me where it is. Now I can have some strong cats take him to camp for a proper vigil. Lets go back to camp."

We arrived back at camp without a word, and Thunderstar gathered warriors to take Badgerpaw to camp for a vigil. I went into the medicine den and began to recite herbs. Suddenly, I heard pawsteps. "I have a thorn in my eye! Help!" I heard a cat wail.

"Okay, come right in." I said, trying to calm my nerves. I saw Eaglepaw. He lied down on the soft moss. I carefully tried to get it out, but each time I did, he would wince in pain. I knew Petalclaw was gone, so it was up to me to help Eaglepaw. "You must relax." I said in a soft calming voice. Then, I carefully pulled the splinter out, when I did, he winced then made a sigh of relief. "Now, lets get some honey on your eye, it will sting a little, but it will keep you from going blind and later, the pain will be gone." I said, grabbing some moss soaked with honey. I careully dripped a few drops in his eye. "Now blink." I said, he began to blink rapidly then stopped.

"It stings so bad!" He said.

"I told you it would. But trust me, later, it will get all better." I said with a smile.

"Well, thanks." He said, leaving.

"Any time!" I said. _I'm doing pretty good at being a medicine cat apprentice! Wait till Petalclaw knows!_

Suddenly, there were pawsteps and I saw Petalclaw. "Hey Fawnpaw." She said, storing the herbs she found.

"I finally did something!" I said exitedly.

"What did you do?"

"I took a thorn out of Eaglepaw's eye."

"Did you put honey on it after you took it out?"

"Yes!" I said happily.

"Good." Said Petalclaw.

"Thank you." I said respectfully, smiling.

"And... I'm sorry for making you angry that one day..."

"Oh, its fine." I said calmly, scavenging through the herbs, looking for dead ones to throw out.

"Okay, just keep doing well, I know you will." She said. Was that a smile I saw?

"Okay." I said, tossing dead herbs to the side.

"Oh, and could you please fetch some honey?"

"Sure."

"Wait, should I have someone escort you?"

"If you think it would be best."

"Okay, how about you pick someone."

"Sure." I said, running out. I ran over to Pondpaw who was just finishing her fresh kill. "Hey." I said.

"Oh, hey." She said slowly.

"What is it?"

"I just cant believe what happened that night."

"Oh, you find it hard to believe? I saw the fight and almost got killed!"

"True."

"So, can you come with me, I'm getting some honey."

"Isnt it only warriors?"

"Who cares? I doubt we'll get in trouble, many apprentices get away with it. lets go!"

We were finally by a tree with a bee hive on it. "There!" I said, jumping onto a branch.

"Be careful..." Said Pondpaw.

"I'm always careful!" I said.

"Sure."

"Okay fine." I chuckled. "I'm not. But I guess you gotta take risks."

"I guess."

I finally made it to the hive. I carefully pawed at it a few times till it was lose, then, I leaped knocking it down. It fell as I did and I landed perfectly. "Oh no! Bees!" I shouted, chuckling at the same time. Pondpaw ran with me and we both giggled as we ran from the bees, feeling like kits all over again. We ran as fast as we could. The bees were gone and we walked back, giggling and out of breath. "Hey can you hand me some moss?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, ripping some moss out of the ground and handing it to me. Then, I soaked it with honey and brought it back to camp.

Once we were at camp I said, "See, you didnt get in trouble."

"Yeah."

"See ya!" I said, waving my tail and running into the medicine den. "Got the honey!" I said cheerfully, setting it down, feeling quite confident about myself.

"Good. Hey, lets go for a walk." Said Petalclaw.

"Sure." I said, Walking out of the den and into the flowerpatch surrounding camp with her. "What is it."

"I just want to congratulate you, Fawnpaw. Your doing a wonderful job... Really."

"Well thanks." I said, sitting by a tree stump.

"I suppose all it took was more training."

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"It makes me proud to be related to you; Your mom's sister. She must be proud, too. Well, accually, she tells me she is! And you father does as well."

"Thats wonderful!" I said. Suddenly, I heard huge pawsteps and we both turned around. Badger! It came right toward me but Petalclaw ran right in the way. It hit her instead, knocking her down. "No!" I shouted, trying to run over to her but that badger stood in the way, glaring at me. It butted me with its head, knocking me down, but luckily, it didnt claw me or bite me. I lied down, perfectly still, breathing quietly so perhaps, it would think I was dead. Soon, it ran off. I carefully got up and ran as fast as my paws could take me to Petalclaw. "Petalclaw?" I said softly.

"F-Fawnpaw? Fawnpaw, are you okay?" She asked, still on the ground. I noticed that her stomach was torn... That must have been where its claws pierced her. I winced at the smell of blood.

"I'm fine. Your definately not, though. I'll help you to camp. Then, I get some herbs to help heal your wound, I'm sure it-"

"I'm so weak... Forget about me."

"No! I wont forget! I'm taking you to camp now... Please..."

"Fawnpaw..."

"Y-yes, Petalclaw."

"Remember, I'm proud of you."

"I'll always remember. Now, please, quit acting like your going to die... Please!" I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks. Her breathing became heavy and fast.

"I am going to die. Cant you tell? Look at me." She said. I looked at her torn stomach... I saw how her breathing was... She was right. I shut my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth. My nails dug into the grass, sinking into the dirt. "Be strong. A medicine cat must always be strong." She murmured.

"I wont forget you." I mumbled. Then, her eyes became blank and she stopped breathing. I gently shut her eyes for her, so it would look like she was sleeping and picked a little yellow flower and set it on her motionless body, tears still streamed down my face. She was far too young to die. Now, I had to take her place. And now, I had to grieve... A gentle breeze blew and the little flower blew away. I sighed. I must inform the clan...


	9. Chapter 9

I sat, my head bowing, holding back tears that night. That night of the vigil. Petalclaw's vigil. My mother, Mothbreeze, sat close by me, My father on the other side. Our heads held high for her, because it would please her to know how strong we were for her. Then, my Mother walked over to her sister, lying by her, licking her forehead. Then, a tear dropped down her cheek. Falconfur, my fater, walked over to his mate, and murmured something gentle. Mothbreeze got up and walked to the warrior den with him. All of the cats were alseep now. I was the only one out. So, I lied by Petalclaw. The moon shone in the sky, and the stars twinkled. I wondered what star she was. The stars comforted me, because I knew she was up there.

"It's my fault." I mumbled. "I should have helped... I should have brought you to camp while you were still alive." My claws flexed in and out. I pressed my pale pink nose to her bright ginger fur, hoping her scent still lingered, but it didnt. All I could smell was death. A smell I was somewhat used to. Was this the third time I had caused death? I believe so... I rested my head on her neck, closing my eyes and falling asleep...

I woke up, Thunderstar was prodding me with his paw. "I am sorry, but it is time for the elders to bury her." He said. I nodded and got up, watching the four elders, Nightwing, Leafblade, Cloudtail and Duskfang, carry her. I was on my own now. Suddenly, I heard my name in an echo saying, "Do not worry, you are _not _alone, dear. I am here. I'll always be here to guid you." It was her! I made a weak smile, knowing that she was still able to speak to me and guid me, comforted me. But my heart still ached. It will never be the same again. I will miss her scent, how she would complain and grumble at times, and how she congratuated me...

"Fawnpaw." Thunderstar said, "You will now be Fawnstream!" Thunderstar announced, the cats cheered.

"Wait!" I said. The cats became silent. "I dont want to be called Fawnstream..."

"What is it you want to be called?" Asked Thunderstar.

"I wish to be called Fawnpetal, in dedication to my wonderful former mentor who risked her life for me... Petalclaw." I managed to choke out her name. Every time I did, I seemed to grieve more and more...

"Very well then, you are now Fawnpetal! You will be known for your love and pure heart." He announced, and the cats cheered louder this time. "Fawnpetal is now our Medicine cat! She will also be training Lightpaw, who wishes to be a medicine apprentice rather than a warror." Lightpaw was a she-cat with orange eyes and short white fur. Her blazing eyes resembled Petalclaws'... I walked over to her and she quitely and respectfully sat by me

"Now, Pondpaw will be Pondmist. She will be known for her strength and respect. She's now a warrior." She sat by the cheering cats.

"Finally, Graypaw's name will be Graystone. He will now be a warrior known for his energy and determination." The cats cheered and he sat down with them.

I sighed and lead Lightpaw to the den. She was silent the whole way. "This is the Medicine den. And over here..." I lead her to an area full of herbs. "is where the herbs are stored." She nodded her head, looking around. "Now over here..." I said, showing her a puddle of water surrounded by moss, "Is where the patients can have water. Its only for them, so use it just when needed." I said trying to sound cheerful. But I must have cracked because I saw a lock of my former mentors fur and I felt a tear slide across my cheek.

"...Whats wrong?" Asked Lightpaw shyly.

"Er, nothing... Dont worry about it..." I said, drying up my tears quickly.

"Alright..." She said. I could tell that Lightpaw was very good at minding her own business.

"How about I teach you about herbs and what each one does." I said, my voice cracking every once in a while.

It was finally dark and I spent all day teching Lightpaw. I found out that she was a very patient, smart, respectful and quiet young she-cat; the perfect medicine cat apprentice.

I lied down in the soft moss, Lightpaw in the one next to me. Suddenly, I heard her whimper 'mother' and 'father' as she slept. I carefully prodded her awake. "Are you okay?" I whispered. She stared at me, motionless, then suddenly, she nodded. But I knew something was up so I sat down, curling my feathery-like tail around my paws. "Where are your mother and father?" I asked in a gentle voice, knowing this may be a touchy subject for her.

She was motionles for a long time, then she finally said, "They are gone... They died..."

"Oh." I said. "I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I should stop acting like I have it so difficult, when I havent even seen you cry a single tear and your parents are dead..."

"Well, I wasnt even close to them. You were close to Petalclaw, and she died at your paws from what I heard. Now thats rough. I'm really tired. Goodnight, Fawnpetal." She said, resting her head on her paws and she shut her eyes.

"Goodnight." I whispered, curling in a tight ball...

I was in the middle of a fire... Running... Running from someone... "Fawnpetal!" A voice shouted many times... Eching in my head. "Fawnpetal!" It went... The sound of a she-cat... Fire burned my lungs... My eyes watered from the smoke... _What is your fate? What is your fate? What is your fate..._ An echoing voice whispered over and over as I ran... That voice was Petalclaw, I knew it was... But the other voice shouting my name... I had not a clue... But something seemed familiar...

My eyes opened, the sunlight hit my face. It was only a dream. Perhaps a sign from Starclan? I sighed and got up. I noticed that Lightpaw was still sleeping, so I decided to let her sleep a little longer, she trained well. I walked out of my den, the sweet aroma of flowers wafting to my nose. "Hey Fawnpetal." A voice said. It was Pondmist. She sat by me. "How is everything?"

"Er... It's fine." I said quickly.

"Doesnt sound like it."

"Okay fine, it's not. I miss Petalclaw so much!" I said, clawing the soft, green grass.

"I'm sorry to hear that. She was a great medicine cat."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What about Lightpaw, how is training her going?"

"Wonderful! She already memorized tons of herbs on her first day... So different than I was." I said.

"Oh."

"And what about you?"

"Great!"

"Thats good to hear." I said.

"Cats of Springclan!" I heard Thunderstar announce. So, I ran over to Lightpaw, woke her up and we all gathered. "I have special news today... We now have a deputy!" He said exitedly, "Our new deputy is Rainshadow!" He announced. The cats cheered as Rainshadow, a light gray tom with blue eyes and black stripes, made his way to the leader. He bowed his head. He was officially the new deputy.

"Now lets do some training." I said, walking out of camp, Lightpaw following behind. We sat by the pond. It made me think of that time when I fell in. I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind. "Okay, can you recite your herbs yet? Its fine if you cant. I'm just curious." I said kindly. She easily recited many herbs. "Great job!" I congratuated.

She smiled. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, really," I said, "I was terrible at your age..." I murmured.

"How?"

"I couldnt get any herbs right. I was a clumsey fool. I couldnt heal the former leader so he died..." I didnt want to say more.

"Oh, well I wouldnt have even guess you were that way." She said.

"Okay, how about you get some cat tail since were at the pond anyway." I said, changing the subject. "I have to go... Do something... I'll be back." I said, regretting how strange that sounded.

"Sure, Fawnpetal." Said Lightpaw, suspicious. She began to walk around the pond so I quickly got on my paws and ran, smiling. Shadow's scent was near. I could smell it grow stronger and stronger.

"Fawnpetal!" I heard his voice. He ran to me and we brushed cheeks.

"Hey Shadow." I said sweetly.

"So, how have you been?"

"Great."

"Thats good."

"I have been thinking about you."

"Me too. You." He said. We both sat down and I leaned against him, breathing in his scent and taking in his warmth.

"I must go now." I said, realizing that Lightpaw probably got the cat tail by now.

"When will we meet again?"

"Tonight. I'll try to see you every night, okay?" I said, licking his cheek.

Then, I ran off over to Lightpaw. "good job!" I said, seeing how much she had gathered. "Here, let me carry some for you..." I said, taking some in my mouth. We walked back to camp.

Finally back at camp, we put the cat tail up and walked outside the den for fresh air. I saw Firepaw, a ginger tom with blue eyes set some fresh kill; Two rabbits, in front of us. "Thank you." I said. He smiled and ran off. I noticed Lightpaw staring at him, then slowly bite into her rabbit. "You like him." I said, pointing it out lightly.

"Yeah, I admit it." She said, taking another bite.

I took two small bites but that was all I felt like eating. I was too eager to see Shadow. Lightpaw must have noticed, but she didnt say a word. "Hey, you can go talk to him if you want."

"You dont need me to do anything for you?"

"No, its fine. Go ahead, enjoy yourself." I said smiling.

"Thanks." She said, walking off.

All day, I thought of Shadow... I couldnt wait to meet him once again... I knew medicine cats werent suppost to be in love, but I cant help how I feel! The only cat in the clan who knew was Pondmist.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late at night. My eyes opened and I quietly walked over to Lightpaw, making sure she was fully alseep. She was. Then, I peeked out of the medicine den. I didnt see anyone so I slowly creeped out, heading towards the flower patch. I was finally out of camp. All of a sudden, I heard paw steps, then nothing but a gentle breeze. I looked around, suddenly, I heard a twig snapping so I slowly crouched down. I could feel the gazing of eyes buring the back of my head; I was being watched. So, I ran as fast as my paws could take me, but I heard another set of paws behind me. Then, I saw the familiar warrior with short blue-gray fur. "Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"Where are _you _going?" I spat.

"You didnt answer my question, Fawnpetal." She said, still calm.

"Answer mine first."

"I was seeing where you were going."

"Oh, were you?"

"Lets not start a fight. You dont want to fight with me." She growled.

"Then leave me alone!" I hissed as I tried to go away but Pondmist ran in front of me, stopping me.

"Your going to see that rouge, arent you?"

"Please, just leave me alone!" I begged. She was much stronger than me. Accually, she was the best warrior in the clan. And me; I was a medicine cat, I wasnt meant to fight. My eyes widened pitifully, filled with fear. What if she tells another cat?

"Then go back to camp."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I promised him I would meet him!"

"Well sometimes, promises have to be broke!"

"Not this one! You dont know how it feels to be in love when you arent allowed to!" I yelled. Her expression never changed though.

"This is against the roles!" She growled.

"I dont care, I'm following my heart. You wouldnt understand, Pondmist." I murmured sofly, looking down on my paws.

"You know what? Fine! Do what you want, your no better than a whiney kit anyway. Always have to get what you want, huh?"

"Accually, no. I never wanted to be a medicine cat at first, but look at me now. I'm still a medicine cat. I learned to live with it. And so what if I want to be with Shadow. I love him. And if thats what you think of me, I guess we arent friends after all." I said softly, running off. Not bothering to look back.

Suddenly, underneith the oak tree, stood Shadow. I smiled, running over to him. We brushed cheeks right away. "Oh Shadow, I wont let anyone separate us!"

"I know." He said, licking my forehead.

"Its just... They tried to stop me."

"Oh..."

"But they cant." I said sweetly, looking into his eyes as he looked into mine. He smiled.

Then, we curled up in a soft patch of grass. The breeze blew hard, making the scent of flowers blow towards my nose...

Milky sunshine hit my soft pelt as my eyes opened. "Oh no..." I said, sitting up.

"What?" Asked Shadow, sitting up by me.

I curled my long, bushy tail around my paws and looked up at the sky. The sun was almost completely up. "I must go." I mumbled, pressing againt him, taking in his scent one last time for the day. "I love you." I said softly.

"I love you, too." He murmured, and I ran off towards camp, praying to starclan no cats would get suspicious. When I made it back to camp, no cats were awake yet. I sighed with reliefe and crawled back in my den to wake Lightpaw so we could go on with the day... And await for night to come.

Suddenly, as me and Lightpaw were sharing a rabbit, I saw Pondmist walk over to me and sit down. I stopped eating and glared at her.

"Lightpaw, can you please clear the den of any old herbs, I'll be in there soon." I said, Lightpaw nodded and walked into the den." Suddenly, I faced Pondmist. "What do you want?" I said.

"I want to apologize. If your really in love with him, fine. I wont get in the way of that. I'll pretend to not know a thing. I'm not part of any of this, though. Got it? Now, are we friends?"

I smiled, "Yes, we are."

"Good." She said, smiling back. "I have a border patrol to go on now. See ya!" She said, running off.

I walked into the den, and helped Lightpaw check the herbs. But herbs werent on my mind at all...

I was always exited for the nights, and not getting caught... I was always relieved by that. But as the days went by... I realized something... Something that would change me and Shadow's lifes.


	11. Chapter 11

My stomach had a bulge that was becoming more and more noticeable (to me, at least) each day. No has said anything about it yet, but soon, someone might. I ran to Shadow. I knew I had to tell him...

"Shadow, I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm... I'm..."

"Yes?"

"I'm having your kits." I said softly.

"What?" He gasped.

"I knew you would get mad!" I said, full of hurt.

"No... I'm not mad. Please, dont be upset." He said gently, brushing his cheek against mine. "I was getting a little suspicous anyway..." He said, staring at my stomach.

"Yeah, it is quite noticable." I said. "But, how can I keep this a secret?"

"I dont know." He sighed.

"No one can find out. If anyone does... Well, Starclan knows how they will punnish me."

Days went by, and I was getting bigger. Cats were staring at me. When me and Lightpaw were looking for herbs, she even said "Fawnpetal..."

"Yes?" I said as we walked.

"Are... Are you... Are you _pregnant_?"

I simply chuckled, and shook my head. "No! Are you kidding? Of course I'm not! Dont be silly!" But secretly, I wanted to cry...

Only a moon had passed since I was pregnant and I began to feel a horrible kicking. I shouted and ran out of my den, gasping for air. My stomach wasnt as big as a usuall queen's, so it wasnt as noticable (Thank Starclan!) and a moon was awfully early to be ready to give birth. Lightpaw ran over to me.

"Fawnpetal!" She gasped. "Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing." I said quickly, clenching my teeth in pain. Suddenly, Pondmist and Graystone ran over to me.

"Fawnpetal?" Asked Graystone.

"Please, tell us whats wrong!" Shouted Pondmist.

"Nothing!" I spat, running out of camp and to the pond as fast as I could. I settled down and began to push. The kits were coming! I heard pawsteps and saw Lightpaw. She ran over to me, and gasped, shocked. "You are pregnant!" She gasped. "Here." She said, calming down. She pulled some moss out of the ground and soaked it with the pond water and gave it to me. I licked it up. Then, I heard more pawsteps. My parents, Pondmist, Graystone and the leader were all surrounding me, shocked expressions on their faces. I blocked out everything they said to me, and focused on giving birth. Out came a back tom with a white tail-tip. Lightpaw ran over and put more water on the moss as I licked the kit. Then she set the moss down and I licked up the water. I was parched. "Only one more." She said, feeling my stomach carefully then backing up. Out came another tom. He had light brown fur and one black paw. I licked him, then set the kits by my stomach.

"Fawnpetal! This is outragious! Medicine cats _cant have kits_!" Growled Thunderstar. I ignored him, looking at my two beautiful kits. "Listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" He shouted. I still didnt listen.

"Just leave her be for now." Said my mother.

"Fine." Spat the leader, summoning the other cats away, accept for Lightpaw.

"Will you tell me who the father is?" Asked Lightpaw.

I sighed, and just as I was about to speak, Shadow walked over. "I am." He said.

"Who are you?" Asked Lightpaw."

"I'm Shadow. I belong in no clan." Lightpaw just nodded, a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"I guess its the end of me being a medicine cat..." I murmured.

"Probably..." Sighed Lightpaw. Suddenly, I saw Petalclaw staring at me, sadness in her eyes. I looked at her apoligeticly, and she disappeared. "I guess you should get your medicine cat name now... Even though its darasticly early, you must. Lightpaw, your smart and intelligent, you will do good. Your name is now Lightwhisker." I said.

She smiled, "I promise I'll do good."

"What are you naming our kits?" Asked Shadow.

"I'll name the black one Nightkit and the brown one will be Birchkit. What do you think?"

"I think those are great names, but who will they stay with?"

I sighed. I knew I had to do something. I wanted what was best for them. "I think its best if they stay at the clan..."

"I understand." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled softly. "I'll let them see you when their older." I said.

"Okay." He said, a little happier, bending down to muzzle both of our kits.

"We should get back to camp, Fawnpetal." Murmured Lightwhisker.

"Your right. Goodbye, Shadow." I said softly, as I picked up Nightkit and Lightwhisker picked up Birchkit.

"Good luck, my love." Said Shadow in almost a whisper as I walked off.

Once I made it back to camp, my parents watched me from the warrior's den and so did some of the other cats, as Thunderstar walked over to me.

"Fawnpetal." He said, "Take your kits to the nursery with you. Then, I will have a talk with you." He said, angered.

"Okay." I murmured, "Come on Lightwhisker, lets go take them to the nursery." And we walked to the nursery. I lied down on the soft moss, resting the kits by my stomach.

"Do you need anything?" Asked Lightwhisper.

"No, I'm fine." I said sadly, "And... Your going to be a great medicine cat... I know your too young... Just a new apprentice. But, age doesnt matter... Your smart." I said with a smile. The smiled back at me and walked out of the nusery.

The other queens in the den, Mousepelt and Rainscar looked at me and the kits with kindness in their eyes. Their young kits were resting by their stomaches, sleeping.

"Welcome." Said Stormscar, smiling.

"Thank you." I said, forcing a smile.

"Your the medicine cat, arent you?" Asked Mousepelt.

"Yes." I said sadly.

"What is it?" Asked Mousepelt, tilting her head.

"I broke the rules... I'm going to have my duty as a medicine cat taken away..." I mumbled.

"Well, to be on the bright side, you have two handome young kits." Said Rainscar, smiling.

"Yeah. I suppose your right." I said, smiling.

Suddenly, Thunderstar walked in. "Fawnpetal, are you settling in well?" He asked.

"Yes, fine."

"Good. Now, you do understand that you broke the rules. Oh, and I made your friend, Pondmist, tell me who the father was, since she knew. She told me it was a rouge." He said, disgusted. The two queens eyes' widened.

"We wasnt like the others. He doesnt even stay with them anymore!" I defended myself.

"Its still against the rules. And I do hope you know what all this means..."

"Yes, leader. I am no longer a medicine cat." I murmured sadly. As she queens overheard me, their eyes expressions with pity for me.

"And I see you made Lightpaw an official medicine cat, am I right?"

"Yes. Her name is now Lightwhsiker. And I know she is young... But she's smart."

"I see. I must make an announcement to the clan. Oh, and once your out of the nursery, I'm going to have a good warrior train you, cause soon, your going to be a warrior. And I'll also make sure you dont see that _rouge _again... Even if I have to send a cat after you... Understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I said sofly, curling tighter around my kits. Then, he left.

I could hear the announcment from where I was lying. He called all the cats to meet, then announced... "...Fawnpetal is no longer a medicine cat. She had broken the rules and had kits with a rouge." He said. All of the cats gasped. "Therefore, she gave Lightpaw her medicine cat name: Lightwhisker. And Lightwhisker is now your official medicine cat. And I understand that she is young, but she's smart." He said. I fell alseep right afterwards...


	12. Chapter 12

Two days had passed and my two kits had finally opened their eyes. Birchkit's eyes were blue and Nightkit's were green. And I realized how different they were...

"Wanna play?" Asked Nightkit, prancing over to his brother.

Birchkit looked at him and ran to my stomach. The other queens chuckled as he fell asleep.

"Why wont my brother play with me?" Asked Nightkit.

"He just doesnt want to... Maybe later he will." I said softly, curling around my kit. "Go play with the other kits." I said kindly.

"But I dont know them..."

"Then this would be a good time to make new friends."

"Yeah, I guess your right." He said as he ran over to the other kits. Rainscar's were Tigerkit, Breezekit and Icekit; And Mousepelt's were Sandkit, Mudkit, and cloudkit. I saw that they were getting along so I curled around Birchkit...

Little did I know that my life was about to change even more...


	13. Chapter 13

_I know I had a few errors in this story, and got some of the names wrong, so I apoligize. I hope you liked it, though! _

_Anyway, I am making a second part to this story called 'Cats of Springclan Pondmist'_

_It will be from Pondmist's point of view. There will be much more mystery and action in this one. _

_Here is a little sneak peek of it:_

* * *

She backed up, "I'm sorry, it's just... I want my old life back! I want to work in the medicine den again and I want to have Shadow by my side again... And I miss being around my kits..."

"Too bad!"

"You dont know how it feels to lose so much!" She shouted in a shakey voice, her eyes began to water.

"For starclans sake, get over it!" I spat. The smoke began to get thicker and I could hear warriors shouting and giving orders now. "Lets just go." I grumbled. But she just stood there. "We need to get out of here! Come on!"

"Not we. You." She murmured, a heavy hot breeze blew, making the pretty she-cat's fur blow.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

"I am a disgace to all warriors!" She yelled, clenching her teeth.

"Just a little more training..."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not meant to be a warrior. But I lost my role as a medicine cat... I dont belong here, Pondmist. I'm leaving." Then, she turned away and walked off.

"Wait!" I shouted. She stopped and turned around. "Please come back..."

"Why should I?"

"You'll be leaving so much behind..."

"Like what? My kits who wont remember me? My leader who took away my part in this clan? _You_, who drove me to this?" She murmured in a shakey voice. Huge flames began to form. I froze. I didnt know what to say... Maybe she was right. She had nothing here. Then, she ran off.

"Fine!" I hissed, "Leave! Your hopeless!" I spat as loud as I could so she could here. And as she ran, a tree began to fall. And she was heading right towards it without noticing. "No!" I shouted. But it was too late, the tree had fallen, and crushed her. I stood, shocked. Everything was over... This was the end for her.


End file.
